On goûte au plaisir pendant une semaine
by Ishandra
Summary: Voici mes participations à la ElfEver week de cette année. Au Programme je vous propose... Hé bien c'est une surprise du chef ;)


**Je ne suis pas morte ne vous inquiétez pas mais j'ai des examens jusqu'au 15 Juin. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas encore posté pour la ElfEver Week. À mon avis mes participations ne se feront qu'en Juillet. Néanmoins il fallait au moins que je fasse un petit truc avant que la semaine ne s'achève. Donc voici le premier Os pour le thème coeur. Je vous préviens déjà ne vous attendez pas à voir du grand art, j'ai le cerveau en compote et j'avoue que les thèmes ne m'inspiraient pas fort. J'ai néanmoins voulu prendre un angle d'attaque qui se voulait différent, et j'espère que j'ai réussit mon objectif. Hum que dire d'autres, Ha oui les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Mashima. Si il m'appartenait je vous assure que les Raijinshuu serait les personnages principaux dans Fairy Tail. Enfin bref bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Le … a ses raisons que la raison ignore »

Etrange ! Elfman ouvrit les yeux, sa vue était légèrement troublée. Le nez toujours dans l'oreiller, l'homme de la guilde n'arrivait visiblement pas à se réveiller. D'un geste lourd et lent, il amena sa main sur son visage afin d'effacer toute trace de sommeil. Un bâillement quitta ses lèvres, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il se tourna sur son flanc et regarda sur sa table de chevet, l'horloge indiquait 9h00.

« Hum ce n'est pas une heure pour se réveiller »

Il referma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder loin, loin très loin. Enfin pas trop loin quand même sinon il n'arriverait jamais à le récupérer. Il pouvait voir une silhouette discrète se former dans le méandre de ses pensées. Le doux mouvement de cheveux bouclés qui dansaient le long d'un dos svelte. Le Strauss remarqua que cette personne qu'il apercevait se tourna vers lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel sourire et un tel regard offert par une certaine fée. Il sentait que ses mains devenaient moites, il avait chaud et son … n'arrêtait pas de battre.

Attendez son … il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le mot, mais au-delà de ça même s'il avait la sensation que cet organe faisait la rumba dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son torse du côté gauche, il ne détectait aucune pulsion rien !

Elfman se réveilla en sursaut, il se tourna vers son horloge 11h00, quel drôle de rêve. Enfin ce n'était qu'un songe rien de bien grave. Il se leva précipitamment, prit une douche et s'habilla. Il descendit les escaliers de la demeure qu'il partageait avec ses sœurs. Une odeur agréable chatouilla les narines du mage de Take over. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Mirajane et Lisanna s'attelaient toute deux à la tâche.

« Elfni-chan, tu es enfin réveillé ! » S'exclama la plus jeune de la famille avec entrain.

Pour seule réponse, l'homme de la guilde acquiesça tout en se frottant maladroitement le dos de la tête dans une sorte de geste de honte. Il remarqua que la table était prête pour pouvoir manger, il s'installa et attendit avant de se servir.

Le repas était convivial, les discussions étaient du genre frivole et sans vraiment un intérêt bien particulier. Le blanc avait apprécié ce mélange de légumes frais qui lui offrait un goût estival dans la bouche.

« Délicieux, d'ailleurs la meilleure chose était vos … d'artichauts.»

Il s'arrêta surpris de ne pas savoir dire le mot … Ce n'est pas vrai, comment se faisait-il que quelque chose de si simple s'efface lorsqu'il tentait de le prononcer. Enfin la plus grande surprise, c'était que ses sœurs ne semblaient pas relever le trou qu'il y avait dans sa phrase. Au contraire, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent là-dessus partant dans un débat culinaire. Cette joute verbale sur la façon de cuisiner cet aliment aurait intéressé Elfman, mais son esprit restait obnubiler par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire le mot …

Argh, il en avait marre, il quitta la table sans demander son reste et se dirigea comme une fusée dans sa chambre. Il tenta de récupérer son calme, inspiration, expiration. C'était un homme après tout ! Ce mot ne pouvait pas être si dur à prononcer.

« … » Dit-il à voix haute. « Ce n'est pas possible, je n'arrive pas à dire … »

Il rumina longuement continuant de n'importe quelle façon de le dire, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Une illumination frappa l'argentin, et s'il le disait à l'envers, ça fonctionnerait peut-être.

« … » Tenta-t-il « HOMME ! Si t'es un homme pourquoi, tu disparais comme ça ! »

À entendre Elfman, on aurait pu croire à un fou qui ne savait plus très bien sur quel pied danser. Il se parlait à lui-même, mais sa conversation n'avait aucun sens. D'autres idées lui vinrent à l'esprit comme : et s'il tentait de l'écrire. Il fouilla sa chambre pour trouver un bout de papier, il essaya de griffonner le mot, mais rien… C'était comme s'il ne connaissait pas l'orthographe. Pourtant, il le visualisait dans sa tête, il le voyait, reconnaissait les courbes fines de chaque lettre, cet effet élancé qui parcourait le dos d'un corps dont la peau était couleur crème. Il pouvait ressentir du bout des doigts cette sensation de délicatesse. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements de plaisir quitter ses lèvres. Le regard aguicheur que seule la châtaine pouvait lui offrir… Attendez stop, stop, stop, STOP.

C'est quoi ça, son esprit hurlait dans tous les sens ! De l'orthographe du mot … il était arrivé à Evergreen. Qu'est-ce que cette fée de malheur pouvait bien avoir avec ceci. Cette femme était une nuisance ! Une nuisance sexy certes, mais une nuisance tout de même. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle lui vole le mot … . Il soupira, c'était inutile. Il n'arriverait pas à le dire.

Le mage de Take Over retomba lourdement sur son lit. Puisque la prétendante au titre de Titania était dans ses pensées, il se remémora d'ancien souvenir. Des évènements qui s'étaient produits entre eux de l'île de Tenrô au grand jeu magique. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait de ce jour où il l'avait retrouvée couché sur lui alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré de son combat contre Bacchus. Il se rappelait que son organe vital battait la chamade à la vue de cette magnifique reine endormie.

Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dire … . Le lui avait-elle peut être volée ? C'était la seule réponse logique qui lui vint en tête. Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas comme si, elle s'était plantée devant lui et le lui avait arraché. Dans un geste de panique Elfman déposa sa main à l'emplacement du mot qu'il ne savait pas prononcer. Comme dans son rêve, il ne ressentait aucune pulsion ! Son … n'avait quand même pas disparu. Bien sûr que non, sinon il serait mort. Attendez peut-être qu'il était mort au final, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Non, cette idée était saugrenue, s'il était passé de l'autre côté, il n'aurait pas pu interagir avec ses sœurs.

Il soupira de soulagement. Néanmoins, il était temps pour lui de régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute, il devait la confronter. C'était la seule solution. L'argentin quitta sa demeure vitesse grand V, il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la guilde. Durant sa route, toutes les choses qui croisait son regard avait la forme d'un … C'était effrayant, les feuilles des arbres, les chiens, les chats, les fenêtres des maisons. Le Strauss avait le sentiment de partir dans une démence incurable et l'unique cause de cette maladie se résumait en un prénom Evergreen.

Il continua donc de marcher en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il arriva enfin à Fairy Tail, il ouvrit les portes de la bâtisse et rentra. Le blanc balaya du regard la salle pour repérer une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui semblait débattre avec ferveur avec ses équipiers. Comme un robot, il avança vers la fée, son cerveau mis en mode pilote automatique. Il ne remarqua pas son comportement bourrin avec elle. Il la prit par le bras la tira hors de son siège avant de dire dans un français tout à fait correct : « Toi, moi, discuter »

L'homme de la guilde n'avait bien sûr pas remarqué le visage contrarié et furieux que son interlocutrice arborait. Il continua à la tirer au loin avant de la bloquer contre un mur dans un couloir isolé du bâtiment. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il regarda Evergreen droit dans les yeux et constata avec terreur que la fée n'était pas de bonne humeur. Les signes étaient pourtant clairs s'il tenait à sa vie, il valait mieux prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Cependant, Elfman est un homme, un vrai et il souhaitait récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. C'est donc d'une voix grave qu'il clama un :

« Rends-le-moi ! »

Il fut surpris de voir la réaction de son ex partenaire de l'examen de rend S. Il remarqua qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, incrédule.

« Te rendre quoi !? »

Le ton qu'elle venait de prendre ne présageait rien de bon pour le Strauss qui regrettait de ne pas avoir réfléchi un peu plus avant d'agir. Cependant, la colère montait en lui comme le mercure dans un thermomètre en plein été. Elle niait les faits, ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'un homme.

« Rends-le-moi ! » Répliqua-t-il plus ardemment.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle lui rende son … Cependant, le mot ne venait jamais, comment le lui expliquer. Le mage de Take over allait recommencer sa tirade incompréhensible, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la seule membre féminine des Raijinshuu. Il n'avait pas très bien compris comment le changement avait opéré. Il se souvenait de son regard indécis, même pantois et là, elle le regarda avec des yeux de braise et un sourire en coin.

À cette vue, il recula légèrement tandis qu'elle s'avançait comme un loup se dirigeant vers son repas du soir. Plus il reculait, plus elle s'avançait, jusqu'au moment où le dos d'Elfman cogna le mur opposé.

« E-E…Ever » bégaya-t-il

Qu'allait-elle lui prendre cette fois-ci ? Ses yeux, peut-être ? La respiration d'Elfman se faisait rapide, il était très mal à l'aise. Il sentait le corps de son interlocutrice contre lui et celle-ci gardait toujours cette même expression démoniaque. C'est bon il allait mourir c'était fichu, elle lui avait volé son … et maintenant, elle allait lui voler son âme, c'était sûr.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit directement lorsqu'il sentit la main de la châtaine sur son torse, juste à l'emplacement de son organe vital. Inquiet, il observa les doigts fins de sa tortionnaire et il ressentait une légère sensation d'ongle qui s'enfonçait dans sa chaire. Il n'avait pas mal parce que le geste ne se voulait pas violent, mais l'argentin avait le sentiment de se retrouver dans un film d'horreur. Il prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains et regarda la fée. Elle avait approché dangereusement son visage de celui d'Elfman et avait murmuré d'une voix qui se voulait innocente et en même temps suave.

« Tu souhaites vraiment que je te rende ton cœur ?»

* * *

 **ouhhhh ça fait peur nan je plaisante. Pour le reste des jours de la semaine, je posterais peut être un chapitre sur le thème rêve cette semaine mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse un truc tous les jours. Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer et laissez un commentaire dans la case en dessous :P**


End file.
